hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Danjin
Danjin (ダンジン, Danjin) is one of the personal soldiers of Prince Tserriednich.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Appearance Danjin has dark hair and thick lips. His head is shaven except for a cylindrical tuft at the top. His beard frames his jawline until his chin, where it curves sharply upwards towards his lips. He has a hint of sideburns. As a Royal Bodyguard, he wears a black suit and a tie. Personality Danjin is a pragmatic and accommodating man. He appears to dislike Myuhan's violent and impulsive personality, often reigning him in and going so far as to apologize in his place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Danjin is present when Theta informs Prince Tserriednich that all of his personal bodyguards have passed the 289th Hunter Exam. Succession Contest arc Prince Tserriednich sends Myuhan and Danjin, to attend Kurapika's two-week teaching of Nen. Myuhan muses to himself the order given to him by the Prince that he has permission to execute everyone if they're to fail to learn Nen within the two week period. Divining his thoughts, Danjin warns him not to fail to learn it on purpose. Danjin calls out Myuhan after he crosses the white line placed to separate the visitors from the Queen and her bodyguards. He also holds Myuhan back after Kurapika angers him and assures Kurapika there will be no more disturbances from them. A while later he witnesses Barrigen be killed by a small pack of snakes. He contacts Tserriednich to inform him of the events but is ordered to continue. When instructed to do so by Kurapika, he clasps his hands together.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 He then partakes in the prayer type of Nen training, until the end of the training session.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 The following day, Danjin returns to Room 1014 for Kurapika's lecture. He does not intervene when Maor and Satobi accuse Kurapika of being behind the attacks after Myuhan's death. While reporting to Tserriednich, he speculates the culprit to be a Nen user and one of the 21 people in Room 1014. When asked what he thinks by the prince, Danjin replies he intends to continue going to the lectures and that he believes Kurapika to be innocent, as Hunters would benefit from creating a situation of stasis. Tserriednich says that if he wants to continue, by the last lecture he will have to bring him a "gift" to prove that he is not being controlled by a Nen user.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 On the 7th day of the voyage, Danjin is still taking part in Kurapika's Nen training.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 Like everyone else, he begins to have doubts about the training, since they always repeat the same exercise. The following day, he observes Kurapika's Water Divination. When Kurapika announces that Bill and he will watch over his students' own screenings, Danjin points out that if he gives them a chart with the results, they could perform the test without the need for supervision. Kurapika justifies his decision with the requirements of the training, the risk he took by showing his own Nen type, and his camp's wish for a stalemate.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Upon hearing Furykov's assurance that he will be able to tell if someone is being manipulated, Danjin reports to his captain that he seems reliable and asks that Tserriednich's orders be reconsidered.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 On the 10th day of the voyage, Tenftory reports to Prince Zhang Lei that all of the students who have taken Kurapika's Nen training, are able to utilize Nen.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 Abilities & Powers As a Provisional Hunter, Danjin has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. However, these are all temporary, and his Hunter status and license would expire after the voyage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Tserriednich believed him and Myuhan to be able to kill everyone studying Nen under Kurapika. Trivia * For the purposes of Kurapika's Nen training, Danjin is a "prayer". * His name and appearance may be based on Djinn, a genie from Arabian folklore. Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Provisional Hunters Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Fourth Prince Tserriednich's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Unknown Nen type users